


This Magical Night

by AuthorMontresor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Kissing, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMontresor/pseuds/AuthorMontresor
Summary: It is almost Halloween, and Luna Nova, given the somewhat disastrous results of last time, has decided against a costume festival this time. Maybe a ball would be a better option?In the meantime, Diana Cavendish has her hands full between restoring her Household, trying to get partnerships for rescue missions... and surprising her girlfriend with something special for Halloween.Said girlfriend... she might have her own doubts and problems. One year into their relationship, will Akko and Diana be able to talk through their problems in time to spend Halloween night together?____________________________________________________________________________________________Little Witch Academia celebrative fic - Halloween 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story technically follows "Things that go Akko in the Night". You can find it on my profile if you want to read it. Though knowledge of that story if not necessary, it is still a great read and many things will be more familiar. Have fun!

Diana lifted her gaze from the ponderous books, spread in front of her like a halo, a chain, binding her to her responsibilities as head of the House of Cavendish. And not for the first time that night, she closed her eyes, trying to escape her responsibilities if but for a moment, coming back to the thought of what awaited her in the next few days.

There had been a time when she dreaded the incoming night, for it brought with itself bad memories, ghosts from the past she wanted to escape. Then Akko had come.

Her lips curved into a smile as the picture of the brown-haired Witch appeared behind her eyelids. It had always been her prerogative to come into Diana’s life and mess it up, usually for the better. At least in the end.

And this year, this year she would celebrate Halloween, most magical and important of magical festivities, with Akko. She would not run to hide; she would face her fears and the mistakes from her past and have a wonderful night with Akko.

But she had to fill out this checkbook first. 

Still, she did with a soft heart, and a burning ember inside her chest. She had _plans_ for Halloween night.

This time… this time it would be her turn to surprise Akko.

-

Akko sneezed.

She blinked.

“Someone must be thinking about you,” Sucy muttered as she added a few more mushrooms to her newest potion, looking at her from the corner.

“Happens a lot, as of late,” Akko replied, scratching her nose. Thank goodness it was Friday already. No more classes tomorrow, she could just lay down and think about The Problem.

Akko crossed her arms. Ever since it presented itself, The Problem had weighed upon her like a chain, holding her down to the ground. She bit her finger. She had to find a way o deal with The Problem.

“Still worried, Akko?” Lotte peeked from her book. During last year, Lotte’s already keen instincts had developed further. She seemed to know how Akko felt before Akko herself, which was, well, a proof of their friendship, but it was also somewhat annoying, given… given the nature of The Problem, really.

“I am not worried,” Akko replied, pouting and turning to the side. She was _not_ worried. It was just… The Problem. But she was _not_ worried. She was concerned.

Which sounded better, though it did not solve anything.

She did not see them, but Akko was positive Lotte and Sucy were sharing a look.

“Akko… you have known her for… what, by now? More than two years?”

“Two years and three months,” Akko replied, looking at the Shining Chariot poster hanging on her bedside. Not that, in her experience, knowing a person for any length of time guaranteed you knew them…

“Akko still thinks she is not good enough for miss highborn,” Sucy cut through.

“Sucy!” Lotte chastised her, as usual with no effect.

Akko winced as yet more mushroom found their doom inside Sucy’s potion.

“It’s not that!” Akko said, turning back to look at her friends, “I know she is so busy, especially now that she finally got the mansion and everything, and I am happy for what she is trying to do… helping people and what not. She’s just… so _focused_, you know.”

“Akko, we all share a high opinion of Diana… _all _of us,” Lotte tossed a disapproving glance at Sucy shaking her head, then continued. “And we are happy to see how you two are dealing with each other. She is saddled with certain responsibilities. It is normal to be worried for her.”

“Yeah…” Akko replied, scratching the back of her head. But that was not _The Problem_, was it? It was something bigger, something that Sucy had… well, she had come close. Pretty close. But it was still not the entirety of The Problem.

“And you are a third year by now. You should hold yourself to a higher standard then you used to,” Lotte said, closing down the book and waving it at Akko. “Your grades have been improving. I see you are faring way better than you did. Try to cheer up.”

“Yeah…” Akko said, falling back onto the bed. If only it was so simple. Maybe she could ask Professor Croix for a little help in dealing with her own emotions? She had experience, it seemed. “You know what, I think I will do some flight practice. Might help clear my head.”

“Mind low-flying butterflies,” Sucy said, waving her head. Lotte looked scandalized.

Akko blew a raspberry at Sucy, and walked out of the door.

Sucy and Lotte… yes, they could maybe grasp at The Problem, but they could not get it. Not really.

Akko walked through the corridors, younger students looking at her, some first years even pointing at her hunched figure. It surely felt better than being pointed and laughed at during her first year. And there had been a steady increase in Witches coming to Luna Nova in the last two years… all for the better, of course, but it still did not help with The Problems.

She came out, and Akko stood for a moment, looking at the statue of Jennifer in the open courtyard. Maybe one day they would put a statue of Diana there.

Then Akko mounted on her broom and began to shakily fly towards the outskirts of the forests, not entering the deep core of Arcturus – if anything, magic coming back had awaken from slumber some pretty uncivil creatures – but enough to enjoy some peace and quiet.

She lowered her broom until she touched the soft, damp earth. There.

Akko made sure nobody was there to look at her, not a bird, not a creature, only the vast, blue empty sky. Then she set the broom aside and closed her eyes, and she tried to see past the forest, past the school, towards The Problem, and past it.

She was not in the school anymore.

She stood in front of a crowd, silent, their necks extended towards her. She was dressed in all blue, a large, wide hat atop her brow. Nobody was there on the stand with her, not even Diana.

She knew she was there in the crowd, looking up at her, smiling.

Akko pirouetted on herself, opening her arms wide.

“Welcome!” she said to the empty air, to the silent trees and the sleepy earth. “Welcome!” She cheered, and only slumbering pinecones heard her. “Welcome, to a night of wonders!”

Akko waved her wand, and a wide arch of red, green and blue sparks flew from its tip, coiling upon itself like a pair of large unfurling wings.

“Tonight, you will witness prodigious spectacles, awesome displays, songs and dances and fireworks! Amazing transformations, to cheer you and awe you! Tonight is a magical night!”

Behind Akko’s closed eyelids, the crowd cheered and clapped on. She mounted atop her broom, and it rose in the sky gracefully, not a stutter, nor a hesitation, as yet more sparkles and flowers of echoing light appeared all around her. The crowd cheered on.

They were enraptured.

Akko danced and flew atop the broom, her arms wide, her eyes closed.

“Welcome, one and all!” She cheered on as she laughed, “To the world of magic!”

Then she lost her balance, hit a tree and fell on the damp earth.

Akko blinked, groaned, kneaded her brow.

“I will give you eight out of ten,” said a voice from the trees.

Akko started and turned her head left, where a smirking Professor Croix was looking at her, leaning against a tall birch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Croix, emptying your fridge, watching you daydream.

Akko covered her face.

“P-Professor! W-what are you doing here?”

Croix shrugged.

“Last time I checked this was a public forest. Just looking for some soil samples.” She showed Akko a bag full of strange rocks. “I have my quota of papers to fill for the semester. It’s not all songs and dances, being a Professor.” She stopped, chuckled. “Sorry. That was a poor choice of words.”

“I… uh… I did not see you there! I am sorry if I disturbed you.”

“No, no, that was actually quite endearing.” Croix sat down on a large root in front of Akko, smiling. Something in her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Not mockery, thankfully. “It brought me back to some good times.”

“Ah. Yeah. I… I get it.” Akko held the hem of her shirt in her hands. How come the soil looked so interesting all of a sudden? Maybe she better just leave… she turned and took the broom. “Sorry for having disturbed you, Professor. It won’t… well, it won’t happen again…”

Croix watched her go. For a few golden moments Akko believed she would say nothing.

“She never told you, did she?” Croix said.

Akko stopped. She knew _who_ she was talking about. Damn Professor Croix and her stupidly sharp mind! She could not sneak past her more than she could sneak past Diana.

“W-what?”

“The first time she tried her show. She had an audience of one.” Croix leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Now that she dressed in a somewhat more usual blue Professor uniform, that gesture seemed less threatening, but still… “She was about to rehearse it by herself. I left class early to witness it.” She shook her head. “A long time ago, of course. But I do wonder why someone like you would do the same. There is no shortage of young Witches who would look up to you, kiddo.”

It was always like this with Croix, was it? Even Finneran had mellowed out, but Croix went right to the point, hm?

“I am not sure.” Akko set the broom aside once more.

She sat on a branch next to Croix, crossing her arms just like the Professor did.

“I don’t think… there have been so many new students as of late, and that’s good, I guess…” Akko scratched the back of her head, nervous. “But I am not sure how many would go to a stupid show like that.”

Croix raised an eyebrow.

“Go on.”

“I… I do not feel like…” The Problem. It was there, choking her throat. Akko hesitated. Croix was silent, listening. In her green eyes Akko saw something she had seldom seen before. True interest, and a form of compassion that was not pity. Diana would probably have a word for that. “I do not feel like songs and dances are even interesting anymore.” She slumped down against the tree. “She…” Akko bit her lip. It was not like this was a secret, after all. Not a secret to Professor Croix, for sure. “She is doing something with her life. She struck a deal with the Red Cross the other day, to provide magical relief in war zones. She is changing the world.” Akko’s features softened. A light sparkled in her eyes, and she missed completely how Croix’s on gaze seemed to turn inward, as if Akko’s words were describing also another person. “She is making a difference. Always did. A real difference, I mean. She is not… she has something to look up for, once she gets out of Luna Nova.” Akko’s voice creaked. “I will only slow her down.”

Croix said nothing for a long while. The Professor looked up at the sky, rubbing her fingers together, as if deep in thought. Akko breathed softly, and that was once more the only sound in the empty forest. The sweet smell of resin filled her nostrils. It was peaceful, and it felt good to finally name The Problem. It made it look less scary, for some reason.

Funny how she could do it with Professor Croix and not with someone like Lotte, or Sucy.

“Sometimes we need someone to slow us down.” Professor Croix said at last. “Lest we chase after the dragon, and lose ourselves. I once met a Witch who did just that for me. Slowed me down right on the edge of the abyss. Held me back.” Green eyes met maroon ones.

Akko tilted her head.

“Yes, Professor Ursula is great, but this does not help my situation right now…”

Professor Croix pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You are denser than tungsten. What I mean is… we all dance to our own tune. We all have a role to play. Are you together with miss Cavendish because you love her, or for some other reason?”

Akko turned so red she might have glowed in the dark. Her face felt so hot, like she had stepped into a fire.

“P-Professor!”

“Don’t give me that look. It’s obvious. You care about each other in a manner that would give me cavities, if I had not vaccinated myself against cavities in middle school. That’s great. Cavendish’s path is different from your own. It does not make yours less valid.”

“But… all I can do is make some flashy lights appear! Diana can… she can be so much more! She is so much more!”

“And at the end of the day, when the glamour is ashes and we are all alone in our cold room, eating cheap ramen, the only light we can hold on to is that of a helping hand.” She shook her head, as if she spoke from experience. “Did you speak about this with Diana?”

“I… uh… I did not want to disturb her.”

“You better start disturbing her, then. Unsaid words fester. They multiply in the dark. I am sure Diana will shed a light upon them you or I do not even imagine.”

Akko said nothing for a long while. She bit her lip.

“Do you think she might come to my show?”

“Kiddo. She will be first in line.” She shrugged. “I sure was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lighthearted romp like last year's. What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Diana woke up at the echoes of someone knocking on her door. There had been a time when Hannah or Barbara would be the ones to take the door for her. That time was gone. By now, it was more likely for them to have spent night somewhere else… Hannah in Amanda’s room, for example.

Diana blinked, kneading her eyes. She had overslept. She was not supposed to do such things. But her body had limits, it seemed. How regretful.

“I am coming,” she groaned as the knocks repeated themselves, gently. Too gentle to be Akko. She would had waltzed in without knocking, anyway, and who could blame her?

No, instead it was the person whom Diana had been waiting for.

“Good, uh, morning? Did you just wake up?”

“Gawd mawrnin’ prawfessor,” Diana replied, yawning, barely managing to cover her mouth. These days she was truly making a fool of herself. “Thank you for answering my call.”

“It was my pleasure,” Professor Ursula said, coming in after her as Diana sat down at the table, magicking herself a cup of hot coffee. “Would you like some?” She gestured with the tip of her wand at the cup. Professor Ursula shook her head and sat down next to Diana, tucking a few red locks behind her ear.

She was keeping them their natural color, now. Diana supposed it was an improvement of some sort, but it was not really her place to judge, was it?

Still, there was no way she would accept be called _Professor Chariot_, much to Akko’s dismay.

“Sorry for the mess,” Diana pointed at her checkbooks, still open on the desk. “I am trying to balance everything, and it is getting quite hectic here. I would have preferred meeting you under better circumstances.”

“I do know how it feels.” The Professor chuckled. “And I am surrounded by people who tend to overwork. Luckily some of them have managed to control themselves.”

Hhm. Diana pursed her lips. If Croix Meridies’ reinstated role as Professor meant anything… but she was not here to talk about her.

“At any rate,” Diana said taking one more sip of her coffee, “Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I am in need of your help.”

Ursula nodded, gently tipping her wide-brim hat.

“I am not good with balancing, though. Croix had experience when we used to run our show, maybe she…”

“No, it’s not about that. I can deal with it on my own, thank you. No, it’s a more delicate matter.” Diana set down the coffee cup, stood up and showed the Professor a large brown suitcase. “It has been inside this case for twenty years, and I am afraid between everything that happened with Daryl, it has suffered from neglect.”

The Professor knitted her eyebrows, and when Diana nodded, she opened the suitcase.

“Oh,” she said as she was what was inside. “I see.” A quick glance at Diana. “It is lovely. Beautiful.”

“But it has seen better days.” Diana bit the tip of her finger, a nervous habit she had taken after Akko and that she _really_ should be brushing off. “I need it back in shape for the ball.”

Professor Ursula tapped with her fingers on her chin.

“Not going to be easy. Moon-moths only molt once per decade, and this is not the right decade. Producing this material is going to be harder. Patching all the holes…” Ursula shook her head. “You need it in time for the ball? That’s four days from now…”

“And this is the reason why I asked for your help. You are an expert on ancient magic, Professor. I still need to revise a few business proposals and I have to make sure everything is by the book before I ship it out, or I am going to do it all over again, and my deadline is the end of the month.” Diana passed her hand between her hair. “Please help me, Professor. I know I am asking much, but I am overwhelmed. I do need… I owe her this much.”

Professor Ursula took another look at the content of the suitcase, then gently pushed it back into Diana’s hands.

“There is no way to produce Moon-moth silk in four days, Diana. Not even if this was the right decade. It takes months just to harvest the raw material, and it has to be spun into shape by crystal nails for one year before it is ready.” She winked. “But I may know someone who could speed up the process. Would you allow me to, uh, take samples?”

Diana winced. She bit her lip.

“If you do, will you have it ready in four days?”

“I cannot make promises. But I am sure we will do our best.”

“Then you go with my blessing, I guess.” Diana caressed the suitcase. “It is quite precious to me, as you can imagine.”

“I can,” Professor Ursula stood up, taking the suitcase with her. “And I do think it is going to make a huge impression on Akko.”

Diana felt her cheeks heat up.

“I… Professor… you assume…”

“I have been young as well,” she waved her hand, “let’s not mince words, it’s a great gift, quite… uhm… personal. If you may pardon my boldness, Diana, Akko is one of the luckiest girls in Luna Nova. Especially when she will unwrap it.”

“Professor!”

Professor Ursula laughed. Diana covered her face, and leaned back in the chair.

“Will that be all?”

“If you have not devised more ways to make me blush, yes, indeed. That would be all.” Diana shook her head, half in frustration, half in relief.

Before Ursula left, though, Diana could not stop herself from one more question.

“Will she like it?”

“Diana…”

“I am serious.” Diana kneaded her brow. Damn, one coffee had not been enough. “I have been busy all day, every day. I see her too little, and she is… she is working on this thing. One of her personal projects. She is always so focused. And yet she always wonder how I fare.” A long sigh, and a hint of a dreamy smile upon her lips. “I do not deserve her.”

“I disagree,” Ursula softly replied from behind her glasses. “But I can say with good confidence you do deserve each other.”

And with that she disappeared.

Diana pondered her words for a while.

Maybe Professor Ursula was right.

That did not mean she could slack. Better go back to her balance books… or that night there would be no ice cream, nor for her, nor for Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am curious. What might there be in the suitcase? Maybe a new broom for Akko?  
I do wonder what it might be. Hope we will know soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

On the one hand, Lotte and Sucy were happy Akko seemed to have gotten over her impasse. She seemed less worried, less shut-in, which of course for someone like Akko was worrying in its own right.

On the other hand…

“Lotte!” Akko barged inside their room, carrying a pile of wooden boxes. “Did you manage to find the right matrix for the spell component I asked you?”

“Working on it,” Lotte replied, finished to trace magical diagrams on the large swath of parchment Akko had given her.

“Great! Thank you! Sucy! Are you finished with the new fuel?”

“Hmm…” Sucy said, sticking a finger deep into the boiling, bubbling goo she was brewing, putting it to her lips and chuckling. “Just about finished. I would let it season, but if you need it…”

“No time! No time! Halloween ball is in the day after tomorrow, I need to be ready by then.”

“By the way, does anyone know why there’s just a ball this year?” Lotte asked the room.

“Something about Professor Finneran being too afraid she’d end up in a closet once again…” Sucy answered, a strange grin upon her face.

Akko nodded, starting to open up the various boxes.

“Yes, I have heard something like that. Sounds silly, I do not understand how you could be afraid of closets. Ah, here they are, finally!”

Akko beamed as she showed the two of them the inside of the boxes.

Lotte paled.

Sucy’s grin only widened.

“A-Akko… are you sure you want to…” Lotte scratched her nose. “Are you sure you want to bring something like that in an _indoor_ celebration?”

“They are perfectly safe! The Yeti told me so!” Akko laughed, slapping the lid close. “And what kind of Halloween would it be without candies, dresses, and _fireworks?_” She balled her fists. “Diana is going to _love_ them!”

-

Diana was speeding up her work. She had made her calls, she had signed all the dotted lines. Now she only needed to finish her homework… she had never been late for a deadline and was not going to start now! She did take her time, though, to stop and think about Akko, and the wonderful night they were going to spend together.

It was a shame the deadline was this month and not at the end of November. At least she would be able to spend more time with her as soon as this was over.

Akko had been more silent than usual these last few days. They had sent each other their usual _goodmorning_ and _good night_ messages, but apart from that, she seemed way too focused on something… maybe some other project of hers? Diana hoped it was not _too_ crazy this time.

Maybe, just maybe… she would find the way to encourage Akko a little bit? As soon as she was finished with this… maybe she could sneak up on Akko, and plant a few light kisses upon her neck, just to make sure she was nice and _focused_?

Yes, that seemed like a fun idea.

Too bad the rest of her work disagreed with her romantical notion.

Diana groaned and sat down at the desk again, to finish this once and for all.

After that… after this… it would be Akko time.

-

Ursula had missed working with her like this. Once she had told her what they were working on, and especially after she had told her what they were working _for_, Croix seemed possessed by holy fire, and had put on hold almost all her other projects, save for a couple papers that were due before the end of the month, to work on this one.

She was passing her hands upon what Diana had entrusted her with, and Ursula could almost see her beautiful, glowing mind, behind those green eyes. She could see how much it was working, trying to get past the limitations and hindering posed upon them by the lack of material, resources, and the absolute uniqueness of what they were working on.

So focused. So brilliant.

It was like falling in love with her once more.

“Alright,” Croix said at last. “I think most of the problem is that the samples we grew keep on being rejected. The original seems able to feel what has been artificially added to it and detach from the implant… where are we going wrong?” She tapped on her chin, and to Ursula that was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in all year. She shook her head, leaned over the desk, pulled Croix closer and put a kiss on her lips. Croix seemed surprised at first, then began to respond, with quite enough eagerness, in fact, that Ursula had to detach, lest they risked damaging the sample.

“Well, that is a welcome distraction,” Croix said, grinning.

“I missed this. Working with you, on a project, knowing it is only the two of us who can bring it to completion.”

“And getting interrupted by your attempts at romance…”

“Attempts?” Ursula crossed her arms on her chest. “How was that for an attempt?”

“Trial and error,” Croix replied, walking around the table and taking her face in her hands. “I am a little stuck. Maybe I need a bit of motivation in order to further my research?”

“Just a little, though. I would hate to see Diana disappointed.”

“Worry not. She is going to just leave that kiddo speechless, and those will be the most enjoyable, and _relaxing_ five minutes of my life.”

Then Croix pulled her even closer.

They took a while to come back to magical research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had few occasions to write Croix/Chariot, even though it is a pairing I love. This has been fun. Maybe I should reupload here a fic I wrote a couple years ago, under a different penname. I greatly loved writing it, and I named it a couple chapters ago.  
Maybe.  
In the meantime I hope you had fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool-proof.

Hours before the start of the ball, when the last light of afternoon was swiftly coming to a close, all of Luna Nova was busy with the latest preparations. There was who had found a partner weeks before; who had to knock from door to door to ask for scraps at the last moment; and who would spend this night alone in their room, praying for it to pass swiftly, but as this last category mostly was made up of Professor Finneran, we shall dwell no further on it.

The rest of Luna Nova staff knew how to have fun. Last year’s craziness was repeated, twofold, inside the castle. And it seemed there was not a Witch, young or old, who wanted to be left out of the occasion. Instead of costumes, this year Witches competed to show off the best dresses.

There was who, like Headmaster Hollbrooke, had opted for a somewhat modest option, dressing in all white, the crest of Luna Nova atop her brow, and those who decided for a more garish appearance. Amidst the people crossing the hallways there could be seen, one infamous red-haired Witch, showing off the results that good genes and hours of exercises might gift to a young Witch’s body, dressed (someone could say: half-dressed!) in a cocktail of whites and reds and golden hues that surrounded her fit figure like a flower’s petals surround a stem. More than one head turned her direction as she walked, but Amanda had eyes only for the Witch waiting for her, another red-head, though the tone of her hair was far more similar to rust and less to fire.

Perhaps a little too much effort. It took a bit of time to shake Hannah out of her stupor.

Not the single accident that would occur that night, nor, as we will see, the most spectacular.

Amidst this lovely chaos, two more figures were also getting ready for the ball. And it could be said, that, amidst all of the attendants, these two had been chosen to go there together for the longest time.

“Croix?” Ursula asked, kneading her right arm. “Are you…are you ready?” Some of her old demureness shone into her voice like veins of gold into the deep dark earth.

“Patience,” Croix answered from behind the curtain. Ursula smiled sheepishly and looked at herself in the mirror. This might have been a mistake, buuut… she had to admit that finally wearing something similar to the dress she had used in her shows felt… great.

Liberating.

Croix had taken her time approaching with the idea, and it had grown on her, little by little. It felt a bit like coming to terms with her own demons, failures, and knowledge she had paid a high price for Akko’s successes.

She would pay it any time.

Her eyes were red, and her hair were aflame. Her dress hugged her chest, propping it up and out – a little addition Ursula was sure Croix would not mind – and followed the contours of her body down to her legs. Sure, she might not be top-notch form like when she used to perform, but she was quite close.

Ursula was quite happy with herself.

She pirouetted, and stopped dead when she saw Croix had stepped out of the curtain.

Ursula remembered. She remembered, many years before, when she had first unknotted the mysteries covering Croix’s body. Back then they had been two teenagers whispering and gasping under the moonlight, choosing to believe in their robbed moments, asking nothing more to the dawn than a little more of night, than a little longer a ray of moonshine to glisten on their entwined pale bodies, nothing more than a few more hushed caresses, a few more bold touches, a few more gasps.

Ursula was brought back to that moment, and it connected that old memory with what she had just seen: Croix Meridies, wearing a one-piece dark blue dress, complimenting both her hair and green, shining green eyes, and her cocky pose, one arm brushing against her hip, the other pulled all the way to her chest.

She was trying too hard. Trying too hard, and it reminded Ursula of a young bespectacled girl she had known once, sixteen years before.

And there she was.

“Left you speech-”

Ah, once more Croix had underestimated Ursula’s agility and quickness. She was pushed against the wall, and we can even say she might have tried to resist a little, to respect her pride, but we will make no concessions right now: Croix melted into Ursula’s mouth, offering no more resistance than a kid could resist a well-cooked apple pie.

“I missed that,” Croix laughed when at last Ursula let her go. Croix’s finger brushed against Ursula’s cheek. “I missed that look. Heh. I still got it. I can still make you look at me like that.”

“You always did.” Ursula sat her head upon Croix’s neck. “You always did, even in the worse moments.” She entwined their fingers when she felt Croix stiffen a little. “It’s all in the past now.”

They stood like that for a while, holding each other, two trees that the storm had for a long time shaken, and was now finally lying at rest one into each other’s branches.

“But no kissing in the ballroom,” Ursula said tapping Croix’s chest. “I… _we_ have a reputation to uphold.”

“Last time I made a promise like that, we ended up staying up all night. In your room… ‘researching’.”

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, professor,” Ursula replied.

“I would tell you to bite it, but I already know how much you like it when it’s other way around,” Croix said putting a soft trail of kisses upon Ursula’s hand.

“But I will behave. For a while. And don’t forget we have to make a little detour first.” She pointed at a brown suitcase, patiently waiting its turn next to the door. “I think miss Cavendish is waiting for her package.”

-

Akko flew up above. The ballroom had been decorated already, so nobody would take notion of her going up and doing some decorating of her own. She swatted a few firemoths away as she tied a few more fireworks to the wooden beams. Whoever had the idea to use _firemoths_ for this year’s illumination ought to be fired, she thought.

It had taken her _hours_ to make her fireworks, well… fireproof. She was not a first year anymore. It was as if the universe was trying to shmuck bait her. _Haha_, it went, nudging her, _firemoths at the ball, and you are going to hang fireworks up there! What’s the worst that can happen, right_?

She was not a first-year anymore. Her fireworks were Sucy-proof. They feared no iron, no fire, no moths, and no firemoths.

Akko smiled as she finished tying up the last batch. There. And if anything went wrong, she had her failsafe spell anyway. Nothing could go wrong.

And if something did, she would excuse herself with the guests, and pay her penance.

She had a _plan_. She had taken care of her _responsibilities_.

Just like Diana had said.

Maybe tonight she would see the result of her continuous support.

Akko let herself get some rest, sitting on a beam. Soon the ballroom would be full of people, dancing people, and she would be down there, and they would look up, and then… and then she would be with Diana, and everything would be damn perfect.

Damn perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! We are getting closer and closer to the grand ball! What a treat that is going to be, for sure!
> 
> I do apologive for the somewhat erratic style in this story. I am allowing myself to shift gears a little. Experiment, so to say.   
Also, I jumped the rating to M because I felt the description of Chariot's memories was a little too spicy even for a T rating, and for... uhm... let's just say I want to keep my options open.
> 
> Hope you liked this, please leave a comment if you did! Your support is as always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Ah... we are so close!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, fireworks!

Not everything was perfect. In fact, the grand ball had suffered from quite the rushed organization, having to deal with the refusal from a large part of the staff to host any kind of celebration like the previous year.

But under the firemoths’ light, the dancing shadows flew around the hall like their owners, Witches of all ages and families, united together for one night of fun, friendship, and, if one was lucky, forbidden kisses in dark corners.

Akko was not one of such lucky Witches.

She usually was.

But not tonight.

She sat in a corner, her gaze moving from the ball to the high beams above, where her fireworks were supposed to get off at midnight, to celebrate the new Witchery year and the start of all good things, as well as the start of her last year in Luna Nova.

And that was part of the problem, hm?

The Problem.

She had put it to slumber, but not really solved it, had she? It was still there, gnawing at her ankles.

Diana was not there.

Akko bit her lip. She had to keep faith. She would be there. She had promised, and Diana always kept her promises, no matter what.

Lotte reached her. She wore a cream-colored dress hat highlighted her hair and eyes, and she absolutely beamed, arm in arm with Frank. Who knew where Andrew was, by the way? Akko would have liked her friend, right then.

“Akko! Are you okay?” Lotte asked, raising her voice to be heard over the tittering and the tinkling of glasses.

“I am fine!” Akko replied, smiling widely. “I’ll just wait for Diana here. You two go have fun!”

Frank exchanged a look with Lotte.

“Miss Akko, are you alright? You seemed a little spacey!”

“Everything is fine,” Akko replied, waving her hands. “I am just waiting for Diana to show up, that’s all!” But Diana was not showing up. Akko kept on looking for her face amidst the crowd, and she saw a few familiar ones: Sucy talking to a group of first-years Witches, apparently scared out of their skin, Amanda and Hannah pirouetting in air, a flash of red hair whenever Professor Ursula surfaced from the mad tango she was dancing with Professor Croix… but little more. No blonde Witch in sight.

“We can keep you company if you wish!” Frank looked at Lotte, who nodded.

“No, no, this is your night! Ahaha, go have some fun you two! Shoo shoo!” Akko pushed them both towards the crowd. Lotte tried one last time, then bit her lip, nodded, and took Frank’s hands into her own, disappearing like logs engulfed by the current.

And Akko was alone, once again.

Hehe, not that it bothered her.

Not when Diana was about to arrive, anyway.

Any moment now.

Aaaaany moment.

Maybe she just had a little problem with her business. It was not like Diana would miss this night with Akko after all. She had repeatedly told her so. No way. No way in hell she would drop this bomb on her.

But Diana was not there.

Akko’s thoughts danced at the rhythm of doubts. She pulled her legs towards her chest, and sat there in the darkness, all alone. Even the fireworks… they made no sense.

Her wand sat in her pocket, forgotten.

She had an entire choreography prepared… all for nothing.

Or was it?

Sitting there, in the darkness, something woke inside of Akko.

A little stubbornness, a little fire that it had always been inside her, notwithstanding what had happened.

Diana was not there. It was not her fault.

It did not mean she would not have wanted to Akko to do her best.

She had always pushed her to be better. To improve herself.

And she was still with her, even when she was not physically there.

Akko balled her fists.

The Problem faced her, tall and imposing and dark, dripping fear and ichor. Akko faced it.

And laughed in its face.

She stepped into the crowd, wand at the ready. She would show them, and most important, she would show herself.

And after tonight, she would tell Diana what she had done, and they would laugh about it, and Diana would clap at her efforts, and Akko would be awed, and Diana would tell her everything she did, and they would enjoy the time they had together.

They would not be apart, even when they were not in the same room.

Akko took a plate and a spoon from the buffet table. She hit them together, drawing high tolls. Little by little, every Witch around her turned to look at the source of noise.

This was it.

Akko took a long breath.

“Sorry for the interruption! I have a little bit of an announcement.”

This was met mostly with silence, save for the occasional comment.

Amidst them, Akko was positive she heard Croix’s voice yell a _go kiddo_! in the distance.

She clapped her hands, once.

“_Metamorphie Vestiesse!_” She cried out, and in a flair of blue and green sparkles, her ordinary dress turned into a long blue and white robe, surrounded by licks of emerald flame. “Welcome!” She cried out! “Tonight, you will witness prodigious spectacles, awesome displays, songs and dances and fireworks! Amazing transformations, to cheer you up and awe you! Tonight is a magical night!”

She waved her wand, and her broom appeared beneath her feet. Akko rose in the air, her hand pointing at the ceiling.

No matter what, she would do her show. No matter what. This was her destiny, after all. And in every awed face looking up at her, from Sucy’s small smile to Lotte’s wide one, to Croix’s grin to Ursula, who was tearing up, her hands over her mouth, she had a confirmation this was it. This was her night.

“Welcome, one and all! To the world of-”

Akko froze.

The crowd was parting. Someone was running right through it, a vision in white and silver.

Akko’s broom stopped mid-flight. Her mind forgot the fireworks, her mouth lay wide open.

Could it be… was this Diana?

“Akko,” the blonde vision said. She panted, looking as if she had just run a mile. “Akko.”

“D-Diana?”

“I did not want to interrupt you,” Diana said, catching her breath. “I just… wanted to make sure I did not lose it. Please… please continue.”

Akko stood there, upon her broom, for a very long moment. Time seemed to stretch, the distance between her and the floor grow wider.

Then she flicked her hair behind her back, and drove her broom down, catching Diana in her arms. She wore something that seemed wrought from the purest and finest moonlight. Webs of silver and white hugged her body, highlighting her curves in away that made Akko’s heart thump.

“As I said,” she cried out, her arm waving in a large curve, “welcome one and all, to this magical night!” Akko laughed, waved her wand at the fireworks. Thousands of small sparks began to crackle and fizz, announcing the imminent spectacle.

From below, the crowd awaited with bated breath.

“Oh, Akko, is this what you have been working on?”

“Yes!” Akko brushed her head against Diana’s. “The most special fireworks ever!”

“Fireworks?” Diana paled. “But Akko, the firemoths…”

“Worry not!” Akko puffed up her chest. The fireworks sizzled. It was almost time. “I made the fireworks fire-proof!”

“Akko! The problem is the _firemoths_! They are high-explosive if exposed to open flames!”

Akko’s smile froze. She slowly shook her head.

“Heh heh… what?”

Then there was a flash, and Akko had no time to think at all.

-

Next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor. Uh, look. Stars. How beautiful.

Wait, where they not supposed to stay indoor?

Akko blinked. Something covered her face. Soot.

What was… and then she saw the wide circle people gave her, and next to her Diana, holding her wand at the sky, creating a vast green dome of magical energy. A ring of glistening fire still ate at the edges of what had once been the ceiling of Luna Nova’s hall. Flames licked at its edge for a few moments, disappeared, and Diana fell on her knees, panting.

Silence cracked. Voices rose from the crowd like bats from a deep dark cave.

“I messed up,” Akko whispered. “Oh, stars.”

Her hands rose to hide her face, but they were blocked at the last time. Diana, half her body and her beautiful dress covered in soot, took them, and made Akko rose to her feet. Akko stumbled, trying to get her balance.

She had messed up.

She had messed up, big time.

“Thank you for your attention,” Diana’s voice said, loud and clear, at the crowd. “I would appreciate it if you considered my girlfriend’s attempt at genuine spectacle for what it was, and do not let you get misguided by a mere detail.”

Akko looked up. Half the ceiling was missing.

A mere detail.

“Now, I believe Akko has shown us all the true spirit of this festivity, to have fun and show the best of ourselves. And also remind us,” Diana took her hand in her own, “that there are always people ready to help us, even in our worst moments.” She snapped her fingers. “Let’s sing and dance! Night is far from over.”

And she was the first to resume dancing. One hand on Akko’s back, the other holding her arm up, she pirouetted in the midst of the clearance.

Little by little, music resumed.

People started to follow Diana’s suggestion.

“I am sorry,” Akko said after a while, trying to keep her words a whisper, “it was not supposed to go like this.”

Diana pulled her close and kissed her brow.

“I could say the same! Covered in soot, and yet I am dancing with the one person in the world I want to spend this night with. Funny how things go.”

“Diana… you don’t have to downplay what I did…”

“And you don’t have to let this one misstep hold you back.”

“Misstep? I blew up the entire roof.”

“Heh. It was supposed to get renovated anyway.”

“Diana… I… I tried to do my best…”

“And that is what matters.” Diana let Akko’s head rest on her neck. “I know I have not been the best of girlfriends these last few weeks. I had to make sure my proposal was accepted.”

“Did… did it get through?”

“Who knows? I will only get an answer in the incoming weeks. But I did reach my deadline!”

Akko huffed, shifting in Diana’s embrace. They were now dancing closer to each other, feeling each other’s warmth.

“That’s good. That’s very good.” Akko managed a smile. “I am so happy for you. I… I wanted to this to be a surprise. I wanted you to look up and smile at me. I wanted to show everyone…”

“Akko, accidents like these happen. Maybe next time your surprise can be a little less explosive, and a little more… nuanced? But I do know you like sparkly things.” She laughed. “It is part of the reason why I got this dress.”

“What… what is it actually? It is beautiful.”

“It… do you remember last year when I told you this night was full of bad memories for me?”

Akko nodded.

“This is the dress my mother used to wear when she went out with my father.”

Akko’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“R-really? B-but then…”

“I wanted to wear it tonight, as a thank you. Thanks to you I have made so many great memories.”

“Diana… I… I don’t know what to say… It’s just… I am not even sure I am worth all this. I wanted to make people smile, and I made them horrified instead. If you were not there…”

“Akko. I will _always_ be there.”

They stopped. The crowd continued without them.

“I will always be there, because I want to. Need to. And even when I will not be there physically, you will be able to know I am with you.”

“I… but I messed up big time.”

“Then next time read a little more. You know I am always available to give you directions.”

“And… I only want to make people smile, Diana, while you are getting deals with hospitals and the Red Cross and everything… and… I am not even able to do that!”

“You are getting there,” Diana said, brushing a finger on her cheek. “You are getting there. Little by little. Give yourself time. Make mistakes. You will learn from them. What did you learn tonight?”

Akko scratched the back of her head.

“I… uh… do not mix the exploding moths with fireworks?”

“Safety first.”

“I only want to make a little change in the life of people. Make them smile, even for a moment. Let them remember hope is not lost, and they can do what they want to.”

“Then, Akko, my love.” Diana inched ever closer. “Be the first.” And she kissed her.

Akko mewled and melted in the kiss, and the two of them danced against each other, forgetful of the night, forgetful of the stares.

Forgetful of Croix who nudged Ursula and pointed at them and was about to scream something at Akko and Ursula tackled her and all of a sudden Croix was quite busy as well.

“It’s too stuffy here,” Diana said with labored breath. She took Akko by her hand and walked through the throng, taking her away from the dance floor, away from Sucy – who gave them a thumbs-up sign as they passed by – and upwards, away from the crowd and its noise.

They found a room – Akko could not have said which one, and a bed, and all of sudden Akko felt a rush of blood to her ears and to her melting, throbbing core like she had not felt in weeks.

Diana, in front of her, was panting. For a moment Akko thought she was feeling ill, but then her two remaining brain cells connected.

She was not ill.

She was feeling _rather_ good.

And it was Akko’s purpose to make her feel even better.

Diana opened her arms. Her mother’s dress highlighted the large, round globes on her chest, the elegant curve of her beck, her thin waist and her hips, and long smooth legs.

Akko’s head pounded. It was as if all the fireworks and firemoths went off once again, in her brain.

“Now, Akko, dearest,” Diana said, and her voice was drops of sizzling honey, “I did not just get this dress fixed because I wanted to put it on.” She pulled Akko closer, and sat Akko’s hands on her shoulders. “Most of all, I wanted you to get it off.”

Akko blinked, and her mind switched off, turning all of her energy to her fingers and tongue.

A good choice, for the both of them.

In the end, Akko managed to make a lot of fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at Halloween! Finally!  
I hope you liked this piece and have a great night, filled with smiles and fireworks and costumes and a lot of candy!
> 
> And it's not over, of course! See you tomorrow for the... uh, aftermath.


End file.
